Position measurements, including both linear and angular measurements, are widely implemented in industrial automation control. In particular, the automotive industry is using more and more linear/angular position sensors for closing various control loops. For example, sensors are used in steer-by-wire systems to determine the angular position of the steering column; sensors are used to determine the angular position of the throttle in engine control modules; sensors are used to determine the brake pedal position and/or the brake master cylinder position in brake-by-wire systems; and sensors are used in vehicle smart suspension systems.
Known technologies that can be used to determine angular position include contact measurement, such as a resistance stripe, or non-contact measurement effects, based on inductance, capacitance, optical, or magnetic field. Sensors based upon a capacitive effect have been found to be particularly desirable in many automotive applications. Whereas some known capacitive position sensors are generally effective to provide an accurate indication of angular position in a non-contact environment, they tend to be rather complex and rather expensive and therefore not always amenable to the high volume and low cost requirements of automotive applications.